candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Taffy Tropics
- |previous = Cereal Sea |next = Episode 44 |released = July 23, 2014 |difficulty = Very Easy }} Taffy Tropics is the forty-third episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Eight. This episode released on July 23, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Taffy Tamer. Story Before episode: A monkey is hungry and can't get the bananas due to a snake guarding it. After episode: Tiffi uses her flute to lure the snake away and the monkey became satisfied. New features *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode contains levels 621-635. *Easiest level: Level 627 *Hardest level: Level 635 This episode breaks the trend of having no Conveyor Belts, having Timed levels and continues the trend of having Moves levels, Candy Frogs, Chameleon Candies, no Toffee Tornadoes and Cake Bombs . This episode is considered slightly easier than the previous episode, Cereal Sea. Level 623 and 635 are tricky, but not too hard. There are 8 jelly levels , 4 ingredient levels , 2 candy order levels , and 1 moves level . Gallery/Directory BE43B.PNG|What's that rumbling? BE43C.PNG|It's my tummy, I can't get to the bananas. AE43A.PNG|Tiffi plays her flute. AE43B.PNG|Mad flute skills, Thank you! Level 621.png|Level 621 - (Before candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 621 Level 621 after.png|Level 621 - (After candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 621 Level 622.png|Level 622 - |link=Level 622 Level 623.png|Level 623 - |link=Level 623 Level 624.png|Level 624 - |link=Level 624 Level 625.png|Level 625 - |link=Level 625 Level 626.png|Level 626 - |link=Level 626 Level 627.png|Level 627 - |link=Level 627 Level 628.png|Level 628 - |link=Level 628 Level 629.png|Level 629 - |link=Level 629 Level 630.png|Level 630 - |link=Level 630 Level 631.png|Level 631 - |link=Level 631 Level 632.png|Level 632 - |link=Level 632 Level 633.png|Level 633 - |link=Level 633 634before.png|Level 634 - (Before candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 634 634after.png|Level 634 - (After candies drop to the bottom)|link=Level 634 635fb.png|Level 635 - |link=Level 635 Taffytropic map.jpg|Map on Facebook Trivia *The pathway is just like that of Cherry Chateau. *This episode continues the trend of no toffee tornadoes or cake bombs as both are absent again. *This episode starts the trend of having no timed levels since Cereal Sea. *This episode is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade where no levels have a Chocolate Spawner. *Level 630 is the only level to have a Chocolate already on the board. **It is also the only level with falling Mystery Candies. *This episode continues the trend of having candy frogs. *The Conveyor Belt is brought back in the episode, starting at level 625. *Level 608 of Cereal Sea is the same exact level of Taffy Tropics of level 623. *This episode does not have alliteration. The first letter of both words is the same, but pronounced differently. (pronounced as "'T'afi 'Ch'rɒpɪks"). *For currently unknown reasons, all the levels in this episode were leaked onto mobile devices in the days leading up to its official release. *Levels with Conveyor Belts have no Candy Frogs, while levels with Candy Frog have no Conveyor Belts. *Level 621 is the third level with only 3 candy colors. The other two were in Level 31 and Level 587. **It also has the least number of moves in this episode. *Level 623 and 630 have the greatest number of moves in this episode. *The number of moves in Level 631 is numbered differently (the last digit is 6, while other levels in this episode ends with 0) *This episode is the second episode in a row being Ingredients level at the final level of the episode. *Level 628 has only one Chameleon Candy, and resembles a letter "H" form. *The orders in this episode doesn't need any combinations. Category:Episodes Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014